


Acceptance

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, M/M, college acceptance jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: Suga has been keeping a secret from Daichi because he doesn't want it to ruin their relationship.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I RETURN FROM THE DEAD TO THE HAIKYUU FANDOM! With a smol fluff fic for one of my favorite pairings! Enjoy!

Daichi was honest to a fault. It was something that Suga admired about him, even though it tripped him up sometimes. Not that Suga wasn’t honest. There were just some times when he felt like he should not be as forthcoming as he could be. 

Usually, these moments of not being forthcoming had nothing to do with Daichi. Ever since they met in their first year, they’d shared everything. Alongside Asahi, the three enjoyed a happy friendship without judgement. 

Except for this one thing that Suga played close to his heart. 

He didn’t know why he’d kept it a secret. At first, he thought that it was irrelevant. Later, his own insecurities prevented him from telling anyone because he didn’t want them to be disappointed when he failed. And now that he realized he hadn’t failed, he was afraid that his secret would present a problem to the relationship he had with Daichi. 

Just a month ago, they started dating. Today, Suga held an acceptance letter in his hand for a university in Hong Kong. He knew as soon as he saw the letter that this was the school he would go to, but how could he tell Daichi? 

Suga had always wanted to live far away from home. 

Daichi and Asahi were both staying nearby. Asahi didn’t want to continue school. Instead, he decided to stay in their town and work. Daichi took a place at a good university in Sendai that also offered him a place on their volleyball team. 

There was really no reason to be so afraid. Suga was used to being judged, but Daichi and Asahi weren’t the sort of people to be judgemental. He wanted to tell them. He didn’t just want to withdraw and disappear--that wasn’t like him at all. The fear felt irrational. Surely Daichi would want to work around this new challenge rather than let their relationship die. Surely…

He could just pick up his phone now and text Daichi the good news. It wasn’t as big a deal as he was making it. 

A thought crept into his head: _Am I really worth going through the effort of maintaining a long distance relationship?_

Suga didn’t look at his phone for the rest of the night. 

*

He made a list before heading into school the next day, in the hour between 5 and 6am when he couldn’t fall back asleep. 

**Pros That I Can Tell Daichi About Going to Hong Kong**

Hong Kong is a pretty neat city.   
I can show him tons of new stuff.   
Maybe he can visit?   
I’ll learn a lot.   
I can send him stuff!

**Cons for Telling Daichi About Going to Hong Kong**

It’s far.   
What if he can’t visit me?   
What if he thinks I think he isn’t important enough to stay around for?   
What it’s hard to talk because we both don’t have a lot of free time?   
What if he hates me? 

Suga pursed his lips as he stared down at the list while walking to school. The whole thing felt stupid. He had to tell Daichi. It was only fair. He shouldn’t have hidden something so important in the first place. 

Classes that day were a blur. He couldn’t concentrate on anything the teacher said. He doodled in his notebooks, his mind buzzing. He was excited, genuinely, by the idea of being able to move abroad. He was terrified by how Daichi would react. At lunch he could hardly speak. Daichi kept shooting him concerned looks and Suga pretended not to notice. 

After school they had practice, which was a welcome distraction. But as soon as practice ended, Daichi pulled Suga aside in the locker room. 

“You seem upset,” he said. “Is something wrong?” 

Everyone else had left. Daichi wasn’t wearing a shirt. Suga’s hair stuck to his sweaty face. This felt like the Wrong Time. But Daichi was asking, and his brown eyes were wide with concern. Suga couldn’t just lie to that face. 

“I got accepted to a university in Hong Kong,” Suga blurted out. 

Daichi’s expression shifted from concern to joy. He smiled wide and threw his arms around Suga. “That’s amazing! Congratulations, Suga, I knew you were gonna go somewhere awesome!” He pressed a quick kiss to Suga’s lips and pulled back. “You are going there, right?” 

Suga stared at him, mouth dropping open and heart beating too hard. “Y-yeah, I am.” 

“That’s gonna be so cool,” Daichi said, squeezing Suga’s shoulder. “You’ll have to tell me all about it. Maybe I can even visit! I’ve never been out of the country before…” 

“You’re not upset?” Suga’s voice cracked. 

Daichi frowned. “No? Why would I be? I’m happy for you.” 

“Because,” Suga felt the words tumbling out, “I didn’t tell you that I wanted to study abroad and it’s far and that means we won’t see each other for months and I just kind of sprang it on you and-” 

“Suga!” 

Suga choked on his words mid-sentence. Daichi brushed his hair back from his face. 

“I couldn’t be angry at you for going after what you want,” he said. “We’ll make it work.” 

“O-okay.” 

“You were overthinking again, weren’t you?” 

Suga felt his cheeks warm up. “Maybe.” 

Daichi laughed, warm and soothing. “Why am I not surprised.” He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “We’ll make this work. I promise.” 

Suga grinned so wide that it almost hurt. He couldn’t contain the relief that spread through him. He tipped his head up to kiss Daichi. 

They would make it work. Suga felt lighter than air as he left the locker room with Daichi, walking hand in hand.


End file.
